In the related art, there is a technology relating to object recognition. In this technology, a feature amount of an object or article included in a picked-up image is compared with a feature amount of a reference object which is registered in a dictionary in advance, and a type or the like of the object is recognized on the basis of a degree of similarity thereof. Further, there has been proposed an information processing apparatus that identifies identifiers and kinds of commodities such as fruits and vegetables by using this technology, and performs sales registration of the commodities on the basis of the identification results.
By the way, in the information processing apparatus that performs sales registration of commodities, if the use environment such as a place where and a season when it is used changes, objects to be recognition targets and objects to be excluded from the recognition targets can also change. In such a case, those new objects cannot be handled with a dictionary prepared in advance. Therefore, it is necessary to register feature amounts of the new objects in the dictionary. However, with the technology of the prior art, it is impossible to easily register the new objects in the dictionary.
In other words, it is time-consuming to register the new objects in the dictionary. Thus, improvements are desirable for convenience.